Vengeance
by XxCagedBird
Summary: Scorpion's life has been devoted to killing Sub Zero for destroying his clan. Yet, he finds a infant who's clan suffered the same fate as his. Scorpion decides to raise her to aid him with the defeat of Zero. He promises himself to not get attached or will this girl be the death of him?
1. Fire

"_I'm not the devil  
but I won't be your hero."_  
-Absolute Zero, Stone Sour

The thunder God stood in front of an offering table, his blazing white eyes staring at the table that has small bowls of flowers and food. The God lowered his hands to the offering and small sparks ignited from his fingers. Then, his eyes glassed over into a bright blue and visions passed through his mind. He saw the figure of Quan Chi setting a village ablaze and then the figure of gold and yellow saving an infant from the flames of hell. The vision quickly disappeared just as it appeared. Was that Scorpion? The vision was unclear, but he knew that color anywhere. He inhaled deeply as he heard faint footsteps from behind him.

"Ah, Hanzon," The thunder God said with a softness in his voice but did not turn around to face the unknown stranger. "I've been expecting you."

The ninja known as Scorpion appeared from the thickness of the forest. The man has white eyes with no pupils along with a black mask that covers his head and a yellow mouthpiece that is shaped like scorpion stringers. He bores two swords on his back and the hilts bear a striking resemble to stinger of a scorpion. His kunai is attached to a rope tied to his belt. He the image of a warrior.

"Do** NOT** call me by my past. I am **Scorpion**!" The gold and black ninja shouted and his arm caught fire from his annoyance.

"Anger suits you," Raiden spoke in his calm voice causing the ninja to scowl at the God. "Are you out seeking vengeance?"

Scorpion just walked past the offering table and Raidan watched the gold ninja walk into the forest. He has no answer for the thunder God, nor will he ever have answers for him. The ninja walked through the forest quickly and climbed a tree, balancing on a branch. The God knows nothing about his past and his drive for revenge. He knows _nothing. _

The ninja then jumped from branch to branch, barley making any noise. As he moved swiftly through the trees, he caught scent of burning wood. The Wraith stood straight up and examined the forest only to see that the forest is not on fire. He jumped through the trees, following the strong scent until he found the source of the fire. A village is caught in the flames. There is no screaming, no noise. Only the sound of fire engulfing the houses. His white hues lowered as he scanned the ground to see countless bodies burnt. Yet, he could not see who was responsible for this massacre.

The wraith growled at the sight, it was a sharp reminder of the day he lost his clan. There is no point for him to stay and watch the destruction. He was about to create his own portal until he heard a faint cry. He turned around and walked carefully through the fire, managing to block from pieces of wood falling from buildings. The crying got louder as he stopped at a flaming wooden house, he kicked open the door and shielded his eyes from the smoke that escaped. He walked inside and to his surprise he saw a tiny figure on its knee.

The figure is a child that cannot be more than three years of age. As the ninja walked closer he saw that it is a young girl. She is wearing a green kimono with black ivy designed imprinted. Her hair is tied up into a bun resting ontop of her head. His blazing white eyes gazed in front of the child only to see two dead bodies, two scorched bodies. They must be her parents, but their skin is so brunt no one could tell what gender they are. The girl is just sobbing over their seared bodies and the wraith's malicious heart softened at the sight.

He took another footstep toward the girl and the girl looked over her shoulder when she heard the wood squeak due to his movement. Her green eyes widened at the sight of him and her crying stopped. Then she did something the warrior was not ready for, she grabbed the closet weapon which was a sword lying on the ground and pointed it at him. The girl almost fell to the side due to the weight of the sword but kept it pointing at the hell-spawn ninja. She stepped back and lowered herself in front of the charbroiled bodies, as if protecting them. His white blazing hues locked with her green ones.

She has fight in her that is for undisputable. She reminded him of someone, someone he lost years ago.

The ninja placed his hand onto the end of the sword and tossed it to the side with ease. The girl backed up from Scorpion, clearly frightened and nearly tripped into the flames that were engulfing the room. Scorpion then grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her to his side. As he pulled her the girl started to cry once more and desperately tried to plant her feet onto the wooden floor. Scorpion managed to pull her to his side and throw her over his shoulder as she screamed and cried. As he walked away from the brunt bodies, the girl started to kick her small legs.

"NO!" She shouted and started to punch Scorpion's back. "NO! NO! NO!" A cough escaped her and Scorpion knew he had to get her away from the flames or she could suffocate. Debris start to fall from the roof and Scorpion moved the small girl from his shoulder and held her bridal style, keeping her head nestled into his chest as she coughed due to the smoke. He moved around burning wood and out of the house, once he was outside he watched as the house calloused into the fire. The girl watched as well and struggled in Scorpion's grip, but she did not cry and her coughing as stopped.

He ran through the burning village with the girl in his arms and managed to make it into the forest unshaved. His breathing returned to normal and he gazed down to the small girl who just has her head pressed against his chest.

Then reality set back in. Why did he save this girl!? Was it because…it reminded him of his clan that he lost?

Scorpion pushed the tormenting thoughts from his head and noticed the girl had fallen asleep in his muscular arms. As he gazed down at the girl he noticed a few burnt wounds on her shoulder and hand, and yet she managed to pick up a sword and try to defend herself. She has the heart of a warrior. He must find Raiden, perhaps the God would know what to do with this child.


	2. Fate

I hate you for the way you smile when you look at me  
I hate you for never taking control of me  
-In This Moment

* * *

Scorpion managed to create his own portal without going through the Netherworld, knowing it would probably injure the child. The ninja looked up toward the mountain where the thunder God resides. He looked down to the small girl nestled in his arms, peacefully asleep. Clearly he cannot climb the mountain while holding the girl, so Scorpion roughly placed the girl over his shoulder which caused the child to awaken. Scorpion prepared for her crying but she only gazed over his shoulder with a confused expression on her pale face.

He gripped to the rocks and began to climb. If the girl fell to her death it wouldn't matter to him because it wouldn't be his fault, it would be hers for not holding onto him. To his surprise, he felt a soft grip on the back of his yellow garbed ninja outfit. He did not turn to look at the girl, he just kept his climb up the mountain. He had to be careful what rocks he clung to because one wrong mistake and he could fall to his death. Well, he wouldn't die, the child would. Pushing the thought from his mind he continued to climb until he reached the gate that surrounds Raiden's keep.

He climbed over the fence and removed the child from his shoulder, only to hold her underneath his arm like a piece of wood. Her small legs dangled as he held her to his side. A flash of lightning appeared from the sky and there stood Raiden. The God looked at Scorpion with a curious expression as he stared at the girl dangling at his side. The hell-spawn removed the child from his side and placed her in front of him.

"Take her!" Scorpion shouted and the small girl peered up to the ninja.

"You found her," Raiden spoke softly, like the soft drizzle of rain. "She is yours to keep."  
"I don't want her! I have other issues on my mind, so take her!" The wraith spoke with venom in his tone and turned to where he climbed up the mountain.

However, when he took a step forward he felt a thug at his boot. He gazed down only to see the little girl gripping to his boot, despite the fact there are sharp edges pointing at her face. Just seeing her is a sharp remaindered of his past and he does not want to be tormented by those thoughts ever again. He shook his leg, trying to make the girl release him but she would not budge.

"She wants to stay with you," Raiden spoke to the pair, his white hues staring at them. "You shouldn't have spared her life if you did not want her."

Scorpion stopped shaking his leg and glared at the God. "How hypocritically. You are a God; shouldn't you be saving those when their clans are murdered?! Take _pity _on those who cannot save themselves?" He scowled at the God and bent down to pick the girl from his boot.

The girl stared up at Scorpion with her bright emerald eyes and her lip began to tremble. Raiden leaned down to the child and gently took her tiny arm in his hand; he was looking at her brunt wounds. His hands glowed a bright blue aura and placed his hand upon her wound, when he removed his hand her wound was gone. He then took her small brunt hand and did the same. The little girl stared at her now healed hand and laughed softly. The sound tugged at the hell-spawn's dark heart, she sounds just like…

He quickly turned his back to the pair but Raiden picked up the girl. The girl began to cry being in Raiden's grip and Raiden appeared in front of the hell warrior.

"She is your responsibility," Raiden placed the girl in Scorpion's gloved hands and the warrior just glared down at her. She was no longer crying, a smile replaced the tears. "Take care of her, she will become a part of your life. Protect her like the way you protected your family. Do not deny your fate."

The God disappeared in a flash of lightning leaving the pair alone on the mountain top. Scorpion growled under his breath and his white hues stared down at the child in his arms. She has nestled herself into his chest, her breathing slowed down to show she was sleeping. Scorpion decided to teleport down the mountain, not caring if the child was injured by the hell fire. When he reappeared he was surprise to see her unshaved.

The silence of the forest is the only noise heard, along with the various hooting of a nearby owl in the tree. Scorpion placed the sleeping girl in the grass; if he left her here then perhaps a traveler would find her and take her. He started to walk away but once he took two steps forward he heard an angry voice from behind him.

"NO!" The little girl shouted, and she was walking over to him.

Scorpion glared down at her. She had fight in her that was for certain. Like an undying flame.

"Stay!" The hell-spawn responded and pointed to the tree.

The little girl shook her head and stomped her bare foot on the grass. "NO!" She shouted once again but this time, a piece of ivy wrapped around the truck of the tree moved swiftly and wrapped around his ankles. The ivy pulled him with a strong force, knocking him to the grassy ground below. Once he was on the ground, the ivy removed itself from his ankles and wrapped around the tree, as if it never moved.

He was so astonished he just laid there, staring up to the night sky. The girl had elemental powers like he did with fire, or like Sub-Zero. Who is this child and what clan was she apart of?

The girl climbed onto his chest and rested her head onto his chest. Scorpion kept his hands at his side as he gazed down at the child who was falling asleep on his chest. Disgusted at the sight, the warrior picked her up by her kimono and placed her on the ground. The girl did not notice because she was still sleeping. The warrior looked over at her and his blazing white hues softened.

Perhaps she would come in hand in the end. A perfect pawn to aid him in the defeat of Sub Zero.


	3. First Mission

So break yourself against my stones  
And spit your pity in my soul  
-Slipknot, Snuff

* * *

12 years later.

"_Years have passed since my vision of Scorpion saving the child from the burning village. She is no longer a child, he named her Tsuta after her ability to control ivy. He has taken her as his student, teaching her many different styles of fighting. He has also gifted her with a long sword and a rope with a tipped kunai at the end, very similar to his weapons. Together they have traveled over Earthrealm training. He's made Tsuta climb through the swamps, balance herself on rocks in a rushing stream, and fight creatures twice her size. I've watched him show no mercy in their training yet when she was a child I watched him bondage her wounds he gave her, carry her when she passed out from exhaustion, and protected her from creatures she could not defeat. However, he is distant to her and has broken many of her limbs when she refused to listen to him. I've watched them for years and have yet to see the wraith have any affection for the girl. It makes me wonder why he resued this girl in the first place.'" –Raiden_

A small girl fell harshly to the marble ground below, groaning due to the impact. Scorpion walked over to her, standing in front of her head. His white hues gazed down at the girl and he placed his black boot onto her head, causing her to whine from the slight pain.

"Get up Tsuta!" He said angrily and the girl struggled under his weight. "GET UP!" He roared, causing the walls in his lair to tremble.

The girl placed her hands onto the hot marble below her and managed to push Scorpion's foot off her head. She then stood up, with her fists in front of her, posing in her fighter statue. Scorpion nodded at her statue, but noticed she was beginning to lose her feeting. The girl leaned to the side due to exhaustion but straightened herself up. Scorpion advanced toward her but she managed to block his punch. He moved his free hand to punch her stomach but she blocked that attack as well. Then, she lowered her body and attempted an uppercut, but Scorpion grabbed her hand and flipped her over his body. She landed on the marble ground with a loud thump and a whimper followed after it.

She groaned loudly and Scorpion gazed down at her. She is clearly at the point of exhaustion because her chest is heaving up and down. He studied her appearance for the first time in years. The little girl he rescued is now a young woman. Her long brown hair that is usually in a braided bun is covered by her black mask. Instead of having her wear what other women warrior wear in Earthrealm, her outfit is not relieving at all, in fact she looks more like a warrior. Her outfit is similar to his expect the color is of green. Her shoulder pads are covered in ivy along with other various types of moss. Her sword is placed on her back while her rope is wrapped around her black sash around her waist. She wears a mask just like Scorpion but hers is pure black around her head and her mouthpiece. Unlike most fighters, she wears no shoes upon her feet.

"Sensei," Tsuta whimped and covered her eyes with her arms. "May I please rest?"

Scorpion stared down at her and only nodded. "For now, you may."

Tsuta let out a sigh of relief and sprawled her body on the floor below. Scorpion walked toward her small body, watching her with his white blazing eyes. Then, he leaned down to punch her in the stomach but the girl caught his fist in both of her hands. His white hues locked with her vivid green ones as her hands trembled from the impact of his punch. A smirk formed beneath his mouthpiece and removed his hand from hers.

"Good Tsuta," he said softly to his student. "Your enemy will always try to strike you when you are at your weakest."

Tsuta nodded at her sensei and closed her eyes, her breathing is still harsh but she is trying to calm herself. Scorpion walked away from his student as his eyes stared at the walls of his liar within the Netherrelam. He looked over his shoulder to Tsuta and noticed that she is now sitting upright, using her sword as a cane to make sure she won't fall over. Despite the harsh training he has put her through since birth, she is a good student. She's obedient, loyal, compliant, and diligent. He couldn't ask for a better pawn.

"Tsuta, it is time to put your talents to use." Scorpion spoke to his student, keeping his back turned to her.

The young girl managed to pull herself up so she could kneel on one of her knees, keeping her head positioned down at the floor.

"You will go to the Wu Shi Academy, I have gathered information that the White Lotus society will be there to discuss a future tournament. You will stay in the shadows and use your gift to hide in the trees. You will collect data about our nemesis, Sub-Zero, do you understand?" Scorpion said to his student as he gradually walked over to her submissive statue.

"Yes master," she replied in her gentle voice, a voice he has tried to break for years. "It shall be done."

"If you fail, do not bother returning to me." He said in his unforgiving voice, as his white blazing hues narrowed at her. He noticed that she flinched from his words and her hands turned into fists.

"I will not fail you master. I **swear **on my life." Her gentle voice was replaced with the stern voice. Her demeanor changed from gentle to a warrior, and that is how she should always be.

Scorpion only nodded. "Rise."

Tsuta gradually raised, bowed to her master, and placed her sword onto her back. Scorpion walked over to her and grabbed a hold of her small but muscular arm. They both disappeared in a gulf of fire and reappeared on the outside wall of the academy. The walls towered over them, the academy is like a fortress to keep outsiders away. He released her arm and looked down at her.

"Do not fail me Tsuta," he said sternly and she only nodded. He then vanished in the flash of hell fire, leaving his young student all alone.


	4. Spying

There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Or maybe I'm just blind...  
-When I'm Gone, Three Doors Down

Tsuta's Point of View.

Tsuta watched as her master disappeared in the hellish fire and back to his realm. Her green eyes then removed herself from the brunt soil below and toward the towering red wall. She must not fail him, she cannot fail her master. When she studied the wall's surface, her brows narrowed in frustration. There is nothing for her to hold onto and climb, she must find another way. The young ninja walked around the large fortress until she found a large oak tree within the academy. She moved her hands up and the ivy wrapped around her shoulder pads climbed up the wall, creating a rope for her to climb. Placing her hand upon the greenery, she tugged on it to make sure she wouldn't fall. Once she was sure the ivy was sturdy enough for her weight, she climbed up the wall using the ivy as a rope. She reached the top of the wall and then balanced herself on the edge, moving her hand the ivy slithered up the wall, up her arm and to her shoulder pad.

Carefully balancing herself, the young girl walked across the edge of the wall and then jumped into the large oak tree in the courtyard of the academy. Her bare feet gripped the branch below as she leaned down to see a group of men gathering at what seems to be a platform with a ying yan symbol in the middle. They looked to be monks due to their white robes and bald heads; they all sat around the circle facing one another.

The young ninja jumped to a lower branch so she could eavesdrop on the conversation.

"It is time for the annual tournament," one man spoke to the large group and the others nodded.

"Yes, Shang Tsung will host the tournament on his island," another replied.

"Won't this cause tension between the clans?" One man questioned causing the others to look over to him. "We have the Lin Kuei, White Lotuses, Black Dragon Society, and the fallen clan of the Shirai Ryu. We all know that Sub-Zero and Scorpion will be blood thirsty in the tournament with their bitter rivalry."

Some of the men muttered in questions, "That is what makes a tournament so interesting. If we have this tournament then perhaps they will kill each other off and we will never have to deal with them again."

Tusta was memorizing every word to report back to her master, he will be very interested in what she has gathered.

"Speaking of Sub-Zero were has that Lin Kuei ran off to?" A man questioned the group.

Tsuta leaned in closer but the branch made a sudden bounce causing the leaves to rustle, some of the men turned to look up but she managed to move ivy around to block her. The men returned their gazes back to the meeting once again.

"I have heard that he is in Sun Do, that small village in Outworld, perhaps staying hidden and training." One of the men replied and they all grew silent. Tsuta blinked, that is an interesting location for him to be hiding. No matter, Scorpion and her will find him and eradicate him before the tournament.

"So, that is it then, we shall have a tournament soon. We will inform Shang Tsung."

The young ninja then jumped up to the higher branch as silent as a snake and then onto the large red wall protecting the academy. She moved her hand down and the ivy became a rope once again for her to climb down to the ground. Once her bare foot touched the soil the ivy returned to her shoulder pads. Tsuta then leaned down and drew a symbol onto the brunt piece of dirt where Scorpion disappeared just minutes ago. She stepped away from her drawing and the symbol lit on fire and a portal was created, she jumped through it and landed in the Netherealm.

The fire and brimstone has become a home to the young warrior, as well as the sound of victims caught in the hell fire.

"You have returned," a familiar voice said from behind her and Tsuta quickly lowered herself to the ground, keeping her head low. She saw Scorpion's boots right in front of her, but she did not dare to look up. "You'd better have information for returning to me so quickly."

"Yes master. I have information to share with you." She spoke softly, keeping her green eyes on the ground below.

"Well, TELL ME!" He said flatly but with anger in his voice.

"A tournament is to be held at Shang Tsung's palace as usual but the monks seem to be concerned about the enmity of you and Sub-Zero, but nevertheless, they will have it anyway," she then paused for her master to soak in the information she just gave him. The boots that were in front of her moved to the side and her eyes followed.

"A tournament, Tsung must want something from someone. Even so, I can finally have my revenge on Sub-Zero-"  
"Master, forgive me for interrupting but I did overhear the whereabouts of Sub-Zero."

"WHAT! Where is he?!" Scorpion roared down at her causing her to recoil internally, she could never show it physically.  
"In a village called Sun Do," she said simply.

Scorpion was silent but she could hear the footsteps of his boots against the hellish ground below. Then, the sound stopped and the only sound was the screams of the victims in the fire.

"Stand up Tsuta," Scorpion spoke to his student and she moved to her feet quickly, but kept her head lowered. "We shall leave for Sun Do, now. Together we will kill Sub-Zero"

Tsuta only nodded, "Wise choice, master."


	5. Equal

Live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe  
Cause I used to know  
-Friend or Foe, Tatu

* * *

Tsuta's Point of View.

* * *

A large flame of fire appeared outside the small village of Sun Do, the fire exposed Scorpion and his apprentice. The village does not have much except for small shops to buy food supplies, government system, and of course dwellings for the villagers. Tsuta looked over to her master, Scorpion's white eyes are staring at the village but she knew he was in deep thought. When he looked over to her, the young ninja quickly looked toward the village. Usually when Scorpion catches Tsuta looking at him, he backhands her violently, so she wants to make sure he does not spot her doing so.

"Go and gather information within this village," Scorpion spoke to his student, peering down at her. "I do not care how you gather it, be it by words or by force. Get it. I will be out searching the plains."

With that he disappeared in the whoosh of hell fire and Tsuta walked toward the small village. She is actually thankful to be in a village instead of the Netherrealm. Scorpion does not to sleep or eat, while she does. He doesn't care if she gets either, so usually she has to find a nearby village to feed herself. So, now she has a chance to actually feast on food for once. The young ninja passed by some villagers and she overheard some of their conversations as she walked.

"Another Mortal Kombat Tournament, it should be interesting." One villager spoke.  
"Do you think our own Li Mei will be fighting once more?" A woman spoke to her husband as they walked through the small street.

Tsuta stopped in front of a small wooden dwelling because she smelt the aura of food. Her stomach growled and she walked through the small curtain. A shallow pit sat in the middle with iron cast pots roasting above the fire. She noticed a girl about her age sitting on a place mat. Their outfits were almost identical but the girl wore dark blue colors and symbols of the Lin Kuei society on her outfit. A very unusual trait of the girl was that her hair seemed to be completely frozen and Tsuta noticed her breath appear every time she breathed.

Tsuta's hand rested on the hilt of her sword, anyone who is a Lin Kuei is an opponent. That is what her master always told her, and she must take his guidance.

The girl looked over her shoulder to see Tsuta and only nodded at her, causing Tsuta to remove her hand from the hilt of the sword. She did not seem to be a threat, at the moment of course.

"You can sit on the other matt," the frozen girl said, pointing at the matt on the ground opposite from her.

Tsuta only bowed slightly and made her way around the shallow pit, then sitting on the matt. The frozen girl continued to eat her food. Tsuta studied her with her green eyes; she has a blue mouthpiece that is very similar to Sub-Zero's. A little too similar.

Yet, Tsuta's stomach caused her to push away the thought of finding Sub-Zero and she leaned over to open the lid of the hotogi. The aroma of cooked chicken fills her nose and she picked up chopsticks resting on a small wooden plate beside her mat to pick up the chicken. She began to eat the chicken slowly, still watching the girl with caution. Yet, she must remember Scorpion's mission.

"Your appearance is unlike any I have seen in many years," Tsuta stated causing the frozen girl to look over at her. "Are you a Cryomancer?"

The ice girl only nodded her head, "I am."

Tsuta nodded. So, she and Sub-Zero share the same ancestors, interesting. She looked at the frost girl's ninja outfit, studying the symbols.

"Your attire is also interesting; I am assuming that you have been trained in martial arts?" Tsuta questioned.

"I am, I was trained by a grandmaster. Are you qualified as well? Your attire is very similar to mine and I notice you bare a sword along with a roped kunai." The slush girl asked.

Tsuta only nodded and her green eyes shined in pride. "I am. I have been trained by one of the greatest warriors in all of Earthrealm." Despite the abuse she has suffered from Scorpion she admires him with all her heart and would die for him if it meant completing his goals.

The girl only nodded clearly ignoring her comment about 'greatest warrior', "Are you going to participate in the tournament?"

Tsuta was taken aback from the question. Scorpion had not mention entrance for the tournament; he was only focused on finding Sub-Zero. Yet….a chance for her to fight for her master and make him proud, it is an offer she cannot pass up. However, he could be enraged with her for entering the contest without his permission.

"I'm not sure," Tsuta admitted and stared down at her food.

The frozen girl only nodded. "I am. To give honor to my fallen ancestors and to prove to my master that I am better than _master_."

Tsuta's eyes widened at her words, "You are going to _challenge_ **your master**?" She whispered, as if dazed by her words.

The girl just chuckled to herself and nodded, "Of course," She said with an anger in her icy voice. " _I am better than him_. He is old and losing his ways. It is time he steps down from his position and gives to me. I am a far better warrior and I deserve to be the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei!" She spoke with so much pride that it made Tsuta disgusted. How could a student ever defy their master? Without the master the student would be nothing, just a weak and pitiful fighter.

The frozen girl did not notice Tsuta's disgust and bowed her head to the girl. "I am Frost by the way."

"Tsuta," she said softly and bowed her head in return.

Frost stood up and gazed down to the girl. "I hope to see you in the tournament Tsuta, you would probably be a noble opponent."

Tsuta only nodded and watched the girl walk toward the curtain. There is still a question the girl needs to ask her.

"Wait!" Tsuta uttered causing Frost to look over her shoulder at her. "Who was your master?"

Frost's face turned into hatred and she looked back in front of her, staring at the entrance curtain. "Sub-Zero…" Tsuta's emerald eyes widened at the name. Frost then disappeared outside, leaving Tsuta all alone in the dwelling.

So many thoughts are running through her mind. Sub-Zero had a student!? Doesn't that go against the Lin Kuei's way? Does Scorpion know of this!?

She placed the wooden plate on the ground and ran out of the dwelling. She must find her master and speak to him of this news. Her bare feet ran against the soil as she made her way through the village, knocking people out of her way if she had to.

Once out of the village, Tsuta examined the horizon for her master but could not spot him. She continued to run, without a direction just hoping she would find him.

"MASTER!" She shouted, she even cupped her hands around her mouth to make sure the sound traveled. "MASTER SCORPION!"

She inhaled and gazed out toward the valley. No one. A sigh escaped her lips and she turned around, but when she did she bumped into a figure's chest. She staggered back holding her nose that was throbbing due to the impact, yet she saw Scorpion in front of her. She bowed and lowered herself to the ground, placing her forehead to the grass.

"Did you locate Sub-Zero?" He questioned.

She shook her head and she heard a growl escape him, she had to tell him the news before she received a brutal beating. "N-No…No master. I-I-I found something else. Sub-Zero had an apprentice."  
"He had….an apprentice…" Scorpion repeated the words to himself, as if to make sure his mind understood what she just said. "Who? How did you find out?"

"I met her-" a chuckle escaped Scorpion but Tsuta continued, overlooking the humor he found in the word girl. "I met her in the village. Her name is Frost and she will be fighting in the tournament-"  
"With Sub-Zero I assume," he interrupted with detestation in his voice.  
"No master, she wants to battle Sub-Zero to become the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei."

Scorpion was silent for a moment but she heard him walking to the side of her. She closed her eyes, expecting a brutal kick but none came.

"Get up Tsuta," he said with an unusually calm voice.

Tsuta slowly placed herself on her knees, and paused, expecting a blow to the face but he just stared down at her. He has never asked her to stand before him, not once. Finally, she rose up in front of him but kept her stare down to the grassy soil below.

"Look at me!" He roared to Tsuta causing her to snap her head up to gaze at her master. Her legs are trembling as she stood before him, gazing at his face. She hasn't gazed at him since she was a child. She still remembered the day when he told her she could not look at him.

"_Scorpion!" Tsuta cried but a slap was whipped across her face, causing the young child to let out a sob while holding her wounded cheek. She looked up at him with her glassed over emerald eyes. He was looking down at her with his blazing white eyes. Even though he wears a mask she can see his anger because his brows are furrowed and his hollow white eyes are blazing with fire._

"_You will not look at me after this day Tsuta." Scorpion spoke as he walked over to the child who looked stared up to him but when he raised his fist, she quickly looked down to the ground._

"_Why?" She questioned, keeping her head lowered as her tears stained the hell ground below of the Netherrealm._

"_You are not my equal Tsuta," he stated simply. "You are my student and nothing more. Perhaps there will be a day when you can look at me. That will be the day I realize that you are my equal. Do you understand?"_

_She only sobbed in response but when she felt a tug at her brown hair she only nodded. "Yes Scorpion, I understand!"_

"_And do not call me by that anymore. I am your sensei. Do I make myself clear?" He snapped down at the child who was trembling and crying._

"_Yes Sc- I mean sensei. I understand, just please….don't hit me anymore…" she whispered the last part mostly to herself as she heard him walk away from her. _

But now, she is staring straight at him and it caused her heart to compress against her chest. Has he always had bags under his eyes? Were his eyes always so white, so hollow?

"You have done well," Scorpion admitted which caused Tsuta's heart to race in her chest due to pride. "You have gathered information I could not. For years I suspected that Sub-Zero had a student but could never find any leads. This information is very valid to us. We can destroy _two _Lin Kuei. Anyone who has trained with Sub-Zero, is our enemy."

She only nodded, "Yes master."

"We will enter the tournament together, "Scorpion stated and her eyes lit up at his words. "We will be a tag team and fight our way to Sub-Zero and to his pathetic student."

"Excellent idea sensei," she said softly and bowed her head. "It will be my honor to fight beside you."

Scorpion only nodded and grasped her upper arm. "We train," a hellish fire engulfed them, "NOW!" They disappeared in the flames.


	6. The Palace

I look around and all I see is evil  
Walking dead disguised as real people  
It's kill or be killed 'cause life is not forever  
It comes apart and then it falls together

I am what you made me  
'Til death do I part  
-Generation Dead, Five Finger Death Punch

* * *

Scorpion's Point of View.

* * *

Scorpion stared up at Shang Tsung's massive palace with his muscular arms crossed over his chest. He hasn't been here in many years, not since the last mortal kombat tournament. He looked to his side, expecting to see his student but she was not there. No, she was standing on the fountain's edge, admiring the large garden that Shang Tsung possessed. A bird is perched on her shoulder, singing a gentle song to the girl causes a smile to appear even through her mouthpiece. Her bright green eyes have so much energy in them, he hasn't seen her this enthusiastic since the day he gifted her with her own weapons.

She jumped off the edge of the fountain and walked over toward a brush of flowers. To his surprise, the flowers seemed to lean toward her. A bundle of ivy that was growing on a tree removed itself and slithered itself on her shoulder pads. Now her shoulder pads are covered in ivy with some dangling over her back and chest. He always knew she had a special ability over ivy and various other earth elements, but he still never found out what clan she was a part of. He pushed the thought from his mind, because it does not matter anymore. She is his student, her clan is dead, and that's all that matters to him.

"Tsuta!" He shouted over to her, causing the young girl to quickly get to her feet and rush to his side.

He noticed that she was about to kneel on the ground but she stopped herself midair. She only bowed her head.

"Sorry sensei," she said with her gentle voice that caused Scorpion's brows to furrow at the sound. "I-I…just haven't been around so much greenery in years."

Scorpion looked away and an emotion he has not felt in many years overtook his body, guilt. He never realized how much she missed the green lushness of Earthrealm. He has found his sanctuary in the Netherealm. Perhaps her safe haven is in the forests. Despite the guilt he feels, he would never tell her he felt any.

"It is time for us to go into the palace," he said to his student and she only nodded. "Tsuta, I have trained you since you were a child. However, know your place and do not start a fight unless provoked, because once you start a fight and do not win, it could mean fatality."

He heard her shallow the lump in her throat but she only nodded. "I understand…I won't be beaten so easily."

A gruesome image ran through his mind as he thought of Sheeva ripping apart his student's arms or Reptile spitting acid in her face, causing her skin to melt. The thought caused the wraith to blink multiple times to get the thought out of his head. She did not notice his distress because her eyes were glued to the large palace.

Scorpion walked passed her and toward the palace. He heard the faint footsteps of her bare feet along the stone. He pushed open the large red wooden doors and the pair walked inside. The palace inside is stunning with beautiful columns reaching to the roof. Paintings of Shang Tsung hung on the wall along with a few portraits of Katiana. Scorpion noticed that his student stopped to examine the portrait of Katiana and she looked down to her own figure, a disappointed expression appeared on her face. He was not sure why she was even looking at the painting so he cleared his throat loudly, causing his student to rush over to his side.

They continued their walk through the palace until they heard some voices causing Scorpion to place his hand in front of Tsuta's body, signaling her to stop. He watched as Cyrax and Sektor appeared from the end of the hallway, talking along themselves.

"It goes against Lin Kuei way," Cyrax shouted to his partner.  
"We obey the grandmaster!" Sekor responded.

Scorpion watched them carefully; he does not want to fight them at this moment. However, if provoked he will. The men continued on, not even noticing Scorpion.

"Master," she questioned causing the hell-spawn to gaze down to his student. "They are Lin Kuei and we did not pursue them, why is that?"  
"This is a tournament Tsuta. We will have our chance soon enough." He replied flatly and she only nodded.

The pair walked down the long hallway until they reached a massive door with dragon symbols on either side. Scorpion opened the doors and inside was Shang Tsung's throne room. Inside there are many warriors such as Katiana, Jade, Sonya Blade, Smoke, Cyrax, Sekor, Nightwolf, and many others. He looked down to his student and saw her eyes widened at the sight of all the fighters. In fact, she looked up to him with her green hues and she clearly seemed nervous. He cannot have an edgy partner in the tournament.

"We are better than any of them." He reassured her. "Do not look weak. Do you understand?"

She blinked her eyes and inhaled slowly. Finally, she nodded her head.

They walked further into the room but stayed away from the group of people. Scorpion gazed around the room for his nemesis, but could not find him. Typical. He felt a pull at his arm but he slapped the hand away in annoyance. The hand returned and he growled down to see Tsuta looking at him and then moving her head to the left twice.

He looked to his left to notice a Cryomancer walking into the room and his white hues glared at the young girl. She looked almost identical to Sub-Zero expect her hair is completely frozen.

"That's her," Tsuta whispered and Scorpion only nodded.

The pair watched her but she did not notice their stares as she made her way into the crowd of warriors.

A bright green fire appeared in front of the throne chair and emerged Shang Tsung. He gazed down at the warriors and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Welcome, one and all to the Mortal Kombat Tournament!" He said loudly. "This tournament will compose of tag-teams and single fights as well. We all should know the rules. I shall assign fighters to each other and if you lose, you are out of the tournament. If you win, you advance to the winners circle. You all fight for honor and your clans, do not let them down! The tournament will begin at dawn!" With that being said, the conjurer disappeared in a flame of green fire once more.

Scorpion crossed his arms over his chest as he watched people move around the large throne room. He looked down to see Tsuta sitting on the throne room floor, watching the fighters. Scorpion removed his gaze from his student and toward a man walking over to them. Raiden.

"Ah Scorpion." Raiden stopped in front of the pair but was only looking at Tsuta. "I'm astonished to see you here."

Tsuta was about to stand until Scorpion said, "Don't get up", to her and she sat herself back onto the ground.

Raiden raised a brow at the command. "My, isn't she faithful?"

Scorpion's brow ceased at the statement. "What do you want?"

"I just came over to see why you are here," Raiden replied with a simple voice. "Are you here to finally have 'revenge' on Sub-Zero."

"It's none of your business, _Thunder God, _now be on your way," Scorpion answered and took a step forward. "Or I'll have your **head!" **His hand caught on fire as he stared at the God with his blazing white eyes.

Raiden did not seem frightened by the threat and only nodded his head at the wraith. He then looked down to the girl to see her staring down at the floor.

"And it is good to see you again," he spoke to Tsuta causing the young girl to look up in surprise. She only nodded her head a few times at the Thunder God.

The Thunder God walked away from the pair and Scorpion lowered his hand to his side, the flames slowly dying into embers.

"What did he mean by that?" Tsuta questioned causing the wraith to gaze down at her.

He does not feel like explaining the events of her rescue. He looked back toward the throne room but could feel her eyes on him. "Nothing. " He said flatly.

The pair stayed in their location as Scorpion watched many fighters walk past him and gaze over at him. They do not matter to him. He just wants Sub-Zero and his apprentice. All the fighters leave the throne room and back into the hallway. He figures there is some sort of feast being held, it does not matter to him because he does not to nourish himself. However, his gaze moved down to Tsuta when he heard her stomach grumble. She covered her stomach with her arms quickly, and gazed down at the floor. He could swear he saw a flush grow over her visible face.

"Tsuta," he spoke down to her causing the girl to only peer over her shoulder. "Go to the feast and eat, I want you to be well nourished for the fight. When you are done go to the third floor of this palace and I'll be waiting for you."

Tsuta stood up and bowed. "As you wish sensei." She then walked away from him and out of the throne room.

Scorpion watched his student leave the room and Raiden's words ran through his mind, "_Isn't she faithful_". He shook his head and left the room as well.


End file.
